1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the field of electric fishing bait lures and, more particularly, to apparatus adapted for introducing a current into the ground to cause worms and the like to come to the surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It has been observed that earthworms, ground boring insects and the like tend to move to the surface of the earth when an electric current is introduced into the adjacent ground. Disclosures, for example, by Karnawski and Moore (U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,597 and 2,770,075 respectively) utilize this effect in apparatus for collecting fishing bait.
However, disclosed and heretofore available apparatus for this purpose, which normally comprise a metal rod or probe having a conducting wire attached thereto, for connecting to a voltage source have had numerous disadvantages, particularly as relating to safety of use and efficiency such apparatus must be plugged in, for example to a household-type voltage outlet, and the electrified or "live" rod inserted into the ground, (or the process reversed). There has been no means for controlling the energizing of the rod at the rod itself. Some portions of the rod--at least that portion which is to be inserted into the ground--must be electrically uninsulated, a safety hazard exists if the exposed portion is contacted, also, the apparatus have generally had no internal current limiting means. Thus, if the uninsulated portion contacts a grounded object, such as a buried water pipe, the apparatus or the wiring related to the voltage outlet may be damaged. In addition, heretofore known apparatus have not been particularly effective for collecting worms.
For these and other reasons, there have to the applicant's knowledge, heretofore been available no safe effective, and comparatively inexpensive electric worm collectors.